


Hitoshi-san and Kidnapper-kun do the magical do

by Mainstream__Hipster



Category: Nyan Neko Sugar Girls
Genre: M/M, This is pure crack, crackfic, there's like five words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream__Hipster/pseuds/Mainstream__Hipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitoshi-san and Kidnapper-kun do the magical do

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack, but something needed to be in the Nyan Neko sugar girls tag.

Kidnapper-kun slid over to Hitoshi and put his arm over his shoulder "Hey how you doin lemme whisper in yo ear" he said. Hitsohi turned and waggled his eyebrows so hard they flew off his head and landed in Koneko-chans boobs. "Lets go dance." Hitoshi said and walked to the dance floor, Kidnapper-kun in follow. Hitoshi did the twerk towards Kiddnapper broskie and kidnapper-kun was like "yooooooooo" and he and Hitoshi did the do and it was radical. Then Hitoshi turned into a magical girl and rode off into the sunset on a magical flying and yodeling horse


End file.
